Wireless communications systems which include a plurality of communications devices are useful in various systems and applications. For example, wireless communications systems may be used in applications where identification of objects is desired. A respective wireless communications system may include a base device which communicates with one or more tags which may be associated with one or more objects to be identified.
In some wireless communications system arrangements, the number of tags used may be significant if there are numerous objects to be monitored. In addition, improvements have been made in some configurations to extend a range of the wireless communications. As a result, some configurations utilize relatively sophisticated designs to provide discrimination during identification of devices which may be communicating at the same moment in time resulting in collisions. These designs may also have other drawbacks with respect to power consumption, reliability and cost.